


《刃》

by Ikkonzome



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强, 暴力, 血腥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkonzome/pseuds/Ikkonzome
Summary: 反乌托邦背景，双层世界观，多电影au混合





	《刃》

**Author's Note:**

> 反乌托邦背景，双层世界观，多电影au混合

　　  
第一缕曙光刺破昏黑的天际，在雾气浓重的城市上空划开斧劈的口子，阳光没过废墟般的广场。那里断垣耸立，间或挂着早已分辨不清形状的肉块，鼓出血液的切口还在冒着热气，突突得于尘埃下跃动。

　　清扫者撞开那扇大门的时候，她蜷缩在血泊中。门经年未修，被粘稠的液体泡住再推开就会发出刺耳的磨合声。洞开的门扉是饿鬼的巨口，带着地狱的膻腥，附着在皮肤上如水蛭的吸盘，在黑暗处尤其骚动且痒，抓挠出一身流脓燎泡。

　　外界的空气激活了尚且呼吸的生物，这副好歹辨别得出性别的年轻骨架在高凸的肩胛里激灵。周遭是浓似沥青的血浆，泡在里头的毛发，这些互相纠结扼绕且匍匐于足底的毛发从她抠紧的指缝里乘虚而入，在她缺失器官的腹腔和手里得砍刀中扭作一团。

　　清扫者在血腥味中哽着嗓子干呕，他们抓住那焦黄的踝骨和油发，把那双深陷、乌黑、盛满惊惧的眼睛狠狠塞进装盛垃圾的防辐射袋，然后缓慢地移向下一个地点。

　　——这是末日过后的喘息。

　　K联邦有着让人惊羡的、每年都接近于0％的犯罪率，GDP在经济低潮时也能高速发展，而这一切都得益于骇俗的“清除夜”——为了保证有限资源都被上层人所得，每年的清除夜放任杀戮，一切法律作废。

　　于是。

　　燃烧的房屋，尸体堵塞的河道，血浆铺就的街区，牲畜的脑袋安上人的内脏。

　　悬挂的斩头台，广场中央的焚尸炉，捅烂心脏的匕首，点亮夜空的枪炮。

　　被剖膛的孕妇，被割喉的医生，被缝起四肢的婴儿和穿在刺刀上的士兵。

　　年迈而虔诚的妇人在翻开的圣经旁祷告，面前的烈火炙烤着他丈夫的大脑。

　　染着彩色头发的嬉皮士在站在飞驰的机车上举着自己的断腿，歇斯底里地狂笑。

　　被反绑双臂的男人被自己乖顺的女友用木桩从喉咙捅到下身。

　　煮熟的孩子被疯狂的赛车碾出火花，又被重新扑上来的流浪汉分食。

　　七个互相紧握双手的亲人痛哭着等待从天而降的十字架将他们腰斩。

　　有人抱着死去的动物癫狂地哭泣，有人沾着满身鲜血在死人堆里蠕动，更多的人拿着上帝的免死金牌肆无忌惮地屠杀，扭曲而尖锐的派对乐声和厉鬼般的嚎啕成了这个夜晚唯一的旋律，一场极致的晚会和游戏派对，吸引着全世界神经崩裂的灵魂。

　　这是“人类清除计划”。

——————————————————————————

　　“尽管不敢相信，但我们还是无法忽视这个事实。占联邦总人口42％的黄种人终于有望掌权，甚至将‘废除清除夜’的呼声变为现实。”

　　“来自东部的朱一龙议员将成为当权的最有力竞争者。”

　　“他将面对的是丧心病狂的清除夜拥护者和几乎所有垄断企业的反对。”

　　白宇原本翘着二郎腿，拧着眉头给自个儿点了根烟，却在抬眼前额顶出几层褶皱时瞅见了电视上黑体加粗的一个“HOW？”，登时乐得不行，指着电视就拿手肘猛顶一旁的朱一龙，身板儿边笑边抖抖得如同帕金森，呛出口浓烟再呼哧喘着气戏弄身边的人。

　　“嘿你这名儿上不得国际台面，给她一念哪儿像个腚上贴金的大人物，真尼玛逗。”

　　他光着脚搁在前面的大理石桌面上，因为长期训练略微变形的大脚趾夹着遥控器左摆右晃，摁过了好几个台才总算避开了那千篇一律的新闻说辞。嘴里的烟是上等货，金滚的英文标识他也不认得，自顾自地咬在嘴里嚼吧嚼吧烟嘴儿，双颊深陷猛吸一口，又跟老烟枪似得从鼻孔里出白气。见朱一龙没搭理他，他就一个劲儿地用骨头硌人的手肘耸。

　　“哎你消停会。”

　　正在翻阅文件的朱一龙把水笔套回笔套里头，‘啪’地丢进桌前的金属笔筒，那笔筒从底部闪了闪，倏地联通了电脑的电源，自动开机。白宇烟也从嘴里抽出来夹在指尖，凑上前摆弄了几下那个小玩意，刚由衷地赞叹了句就是不一样啊就被朱一龙按着头塞回沙发，以别打扰我办公为由拒绝了白宇孜孜不倦地骚扰。

　　“你说你这人，这么弱鸡又臭屁，还去瞎去竞选什么，”白宇吃了瘪只能老大不爽地缩回去，嘴里还在忿忿不平，“早知道这茬我就不接了，活该让你被那些变态折磨。”

　　说到这白宇顿了顿，原本吊儿郎当的脸上突然沉了下来，一双眼睛盯着对面墙上血红的电子日期。后天就是一年一度的清除之夜，也将是一场前所未有的恶斗。

　　他还记得那群人找到他，提出丰厚的条件让他贴身保护议员时，他还裹着报纸悠哉地睡在公园，这座城市大多时候都是鸟语花香，阳光融融地浸润过人每一个毛孔。从「那件事」之后他就脱掉了军装，成天领着鸡毛点儿的钱瘫在公园喂野鸽，把一天二十四小时过得颠倒黑白，浑浑噩噩。

　　他沉默下来的时候有着线条锐利好看的下颚，两指捏着还在燃烧的烟头慢慢在指腹碾灭，压碎在手边的烟灰缸。他记得自己几乎是激动的答应了这个傻逼才会接受的保护任务，但是从那天一直到现在他坐在议员府，依然有些恍惚。

　　他要怎么再次面对那个恐怖的夜晚。

　　白宇扭头看向那个支着下巴正在敲打键盘的朱一龙，那人过分好看的侧脸被电脑屏幕映出幽蓝，从中国人的审美出发，怎么都算是标准的美人脸，除了抿紧的双唇显出坚硬的弧度，哪儿哪儿都看不出媒体争相报道的强势性子。

　　白宇狠狠啐掉牙根弥漫的酸意，一手搓过自己的额头把散落的头发撸回头顶，感觉压力要冲破脑门芯。

　　他到时候是尽力保护这小白脸，还是自个儿逃命重要？

　　表盘上巨大的数字悄无声息地跳动了一下。

　　「清除之夜」前一日。

　　从学校到政厅，从阴潮的地下到簇新的大厦，每一寸土地都咬破了兴奋的舌尖，把迫不及待又恐惧入骨的腺素引爆在飞速流动的脉搏内，只等被咬破颈肉喷涌而出。

　　城市最高处那块遮住阳光的庞大显示器催命般运作，不间断地用滚动的红色字符冲撞着千万在城市里匍匐疾走，行如蛆虫蠕动的人们，拉扯着他们即将崩裂的神经。那铺天盖地的电子红光像是往天上泼了血浆，把整个世界笼罩在残酷的死亡威胁下。

　　腐臭的、糜烂的、暴戾的都在翻涌着的岩浆下蠢蠢欲动，把空气不断压缩，抽干了所有氧气。只剩下一点就着躁动的滚烫压实人类的胸腔。

　　心脏在衰竭前跳动最为疯狂，侵蚀着所有可供呼吸的气体。

　　白宇坐在窗台，一边给手枪上油，一边透过玻璃门看朱一龙几个月前的竞选演讲，熟悉的嗓音被话筒过滤又经过了电子设备的处理，给他不真实的感觉。

　　“是什么让我们拥护清除之夜？”

　　“是长久被压抑的恐惧、怯懦、憎恨、无数次叠加的失望怨愤，还是人们蒙上了愚昧随众的眼罩，随着鼎沸的潮流把脑子灌满疯狂的口号？”

　　白宇又斜眼睨了正在楼下的花园里跟人交谈的朱一龙，轻轻地瘪了瘪嘴。

　　衣冠楚楚，没真本事。

　　电视里的朱一龙还在慷慨陈词，说什么民众往往是最容易支配的附属品，只需要简单的引导就可以形成规模，所以他坚信既然恶性可以用来做指引的枪炮，那么善意一样可以。

　　还掰得跟公益似得，这不扯淡吗？白宇把大脚趾往前蹭蹭，够到桌面上的遥控器扒着换了两个台。

　　他刚好把擦好的枪箍在虎口试着上了上膛，开合的咔吧声惹得楼下那位大腹便便的客人结实打了个哆嗦。白宇便挑着眉对上朱一龙上移的视线，拿着黑洞洞的枪口对着朱一龙的脑门比划了两下，又在他警告的嘴型里竖了个中指。

　　自打他把朱一龙定位为小白脸，越发处处不给他好脸色看，还时不时就爱使点小绊子。虽然大多数都被朱一龙一两句不痛不痒的下次别这样了搪塞过去，但他还是乐此不疲。

　　这回也不例外，朱一龙对上这嘚瑟的默默地收回了视线，转而连声安慰着受惊的客人。

　　白宇不是一个专业的保镖，无数种可能发生的情况需要经过上百次的模拟才能给出及时的反应，只要有一点不完备就会直接被抹杀。但是朱一龙有自己的团队，早在两个月前就让白宇接受了训练，从闻所未闻的高级枪械到多如牛毛的作战计划，时间异常仓促，让他几乎是咬着牙才把那些东西装进脑子里。

　　可是却没有一个人告诉他，半途而废是什么后果。

　　所有的通讯联络设备都在白宇身上，甚至供给地点、支援密码、爆破按钮之类的逃生信息也都被他掌控，等于说朱一龙的命就完完全全交到了他的手上。如果他半路放弃保护朱一龙转而自己逃跑，照样可以得到支援和路线，这份完全无理由的信任总是让他头皮发麻，却完全思考不出原因。

　　没有人会把自己的命毫无保留地交给一个陌生人，但是唯一能够清楚的是，他或许需要提防朱一龙的黑手。

　　“有点儿意思。”白宇挪了窝，把自己的长手长脚都蜷成一团窝进室内的沙发，从膝盖缝里头探出个闪烁的烟头，笼罩那露出的一小块发旋。

　　自从新国父被曝通过国定杀戮日获取经济利益，减少人口以降低政府高福利、医保、廉租房的花费后，首都已经发生了十几起大型暴乱。面对全球急剧污染和生活资源匮乏，那些被杀戮掩盖的恐慌和政府的精神钳制事实正慢慢浮上水面，民众反大清洗的呼声越来越高昂。

　　而正是为了杜绝这些如毒素般疯狂蔓延的舆论，新国父正式在大清洗前颁布一切官员不允许接受特殊保护的法规。

　　朱一龙作为新掌权者的最有力竞争人，也在清洗夜前表示自己不会住进为资本家准备的「堡垒」，而是选择留在住宅，通过与民众共渡杀戮来争取选民的信任。

　　白宇借助尼古丁才把自己嗡嗡作响的脑袋锥醒，他仔细地把整栋住宅的安保部署、监控系统和逃生路线都在脑海里演练了一遍，得出的结果几乎完美。这栋住宅从外到内分布的火力堪称一流，武器库和炸药也都在三小时前布置完毕，凭白宇久经战场的判断力可以说是毫无死角。

　　但是总觉得有些胸闷。

　　门外平整的绿荫大道上清空了所有车辆，公路上翻白的警戒线被阳光拖出皲裂的纹路。天空不复前几天大雾时的阴郁，刺眼的阳光笔直穿透树冠，在道路中间劈出一条更为明晃的长带，没有行人或者嬉戏的儿童，甚至连鸟都不在空地上停留。

　　簇新的府邸被惨白的太阳光笼罩，静默流淌的喷泉前是面色恬静的天使像，在石子铺就的小径前拉出扭曲过长的阴影，庞大而精致的建筑物伫立在死一般的安宁中，从墙面光洁的大理石板反射出锐化的波光。在没有波纹的死寂中，怒放的鲜花就显得颓唐而狰狞。

　　白宇把脖子架在略高的靠垫上，前胸到颈侧的肌肉拉成欲发的弓，直对上高不可及的天空。碎片状的斑云磨出参差的边缘线，像是上帝掌心藏污纳垢的沟壑，随时要把天地间的气息压缩到爆裂，一切呼吸的存在碾作齑粉。

　　不得不承认，在这个所有人都把自己封锁进层层铁壁里的末日预警中，他是唯一一个暴露在阳光下注视夜幕降临的人。

　　直到刻意放轻的脚步声在楼梯间响起。

　　白宇仍旧保持着他别扭的姿势，眼眶对上过烈的阳光被灼得刺痛干涩，他用舌尖顶掉叼在嘴里开始发苦的烟尾，开口像是被烟雾呛了喉咙。

　　“我有种被人摆弄的感觉。”

　　朱一龙的眼睛聚焦在了滚落于脚尖的烟蒂，他从楼梯拐角处捕捉到了白宇的声音，却首先被那熄了火、烟嘴处留着牙印被洇湿到糊烂发皱闯入视线。他感到自己的头皮在那烟触到鞋面时狠狠麻了一下，让他无法及时回答白宇没头没尾的话。

　　于是白宇自顾自地说了下去，“我没法走出这个国家，你懂吗？就像是个恶毒的诅咒――我他妈帕金森似的手捏着护照在马桶那吐的像个洗碗机，脑仁锥得像要爆炸，这儿，”白宇用食指在心口上戳了戳，指尖被撇到发白，“它加速，加速，好像下一秒就要，嘣――”

　　“然后我两眼一抹黑，血在鼻孔里开了阀。”

　　说到这儿白宇像是想起了什么滑稽的事儿，逗得他肩膀耸动，闷声笑到胸膛发出敲击鼓面似的回声，让人不禁担心起他的肋骨。

　　朱一龙只觉得冷汗从背脊如毒蛇的腹部一样游至每一个毛孔，他的喉咙像是堵了一大团棉花吸走所有言语，只能呆滞地停留在原地，足底或许有沥青把他粘住。

　　告诉他这只是一种离家恐惧症。

　　说啊！告诉他可以改善，可以抵抗，没有命这种东西。

　　他的额头有点发热。

　　但他最后迎着白宇的目光只嗫嚅着吐出了三个字“很抱歉……”

　　白宇收回视线，只是无所谓地摆了摆手，复而把自己的胳膊肘架在了防护拦上，有一搭没一搭地抠弄墙漆，“没什么可抱歉的，我只是觉得这就像个游戏，你知道吗。这个purge，这个新国父，这个国戮日就像是定好的游戏路线，你是政客，应该比我……”

　　“妈的，你的脸怎么这么苍白？！”

　　白宇闲闲转头，却被咬着下唇面无血色的朱一龙吓到声音都拔高了八度。

　　男人半边身子埋在阴影里，嘴角微不可辨地颤抖，眼睛却好像被充大的毛细血管挤得通红，那黑洞洞的瞳孔直戳向自己，却在四目相对的一瞬间躲了过去。

　　那个转瞬即逝的眼神里包含了他无法用训练知识得出的感情，就像关了一头负伤而疯狂的兽，让他心头猛然一揪。

　　但那马上就被轻巧的低头掩盖过去。

　　“没事，马上就是清除夜，有点紧张而已…”朱一龙虚扶了一下白宇伸出来的手，又马上收回了自己的指尖，转而握住身侧的扶手，总算放开了那快要被咬破的下唇。

　　慧极必伤。

　　没人知道此刻只有这四个字像是拿喇叭放大啦在朱一龙耳边回响。

　　不可以让他再有第二次。

　　好在白宇并没有生疑，而是把他晾在一边，靠在墙上一板一眼地打开了虚拟光屏，幽蓝的电子光立马把他整个人都笼了进去。他的手指在掌心的小块操作板上动了动，巨大的屏幕迅速切出了整栋别墅的监控影像。白宇略微挺起上身，在光屏上调出了标号BZ643的小块监控，把放在兜里的对讲器掏了出来。

　　“三层后楼梯道加派两个人。”

　　直到微小的电流音从另一端传了过来，白宇这才把身子对向端坐于沙发的朱一龙。

　　“晚饭后我需要你跟我去一趟武器库。”

　　朱一龙点头，他的脸色已经缓和，皱眉盯着光屏右下角那个属于武器库的监控区。  
――――――――――――――――――――  
　　  
　　这是个巨大的地下空间，无缝连接的隔热防震钢板可以保证这里避免摧毁性的爆炸，整面墙的枪支分门别类地码放，黑色的枪身统一流过银白的光线。两个和天花板对接的柜子上是各种类型的炸弹火药以及光学设备，展柜里有战术折刀、绳索、钢叉、甚至还有防弹雨伞这种只在电影里出现的玩意儿。

　　“你只需要一把全自动手枪，”白宇这么跟他说的时候，正从墙上取下AKCy—47，“你觉得后拉式的枪机狙击步枪怎么样？Rapid Fire——”

　　白宇的声音在这个封闭的仓库里显得有些突兀，在金属墙面上回荡，带着兴奋和一点儿焦灼。

　　“拿着这个，”朱一龙的视线从一排的榴弹面前转回白宇身上，“电击枪和眩晕枪，这是什么，海豹突击队吗？”他一边说一边在防弹衣外的连体裤腰间围上沉甸甸的弹匣，末了还抠了一颗亮晶晶的勋章黏在上头。

　　“只可惜我不能扛着狙击炮跟你逃命。”

　　朱一龙随口应和了一句，从展柜里掏了把ATAF的突击刀别在腰上，还拿了一卷看不出材质的绳索，这才对着白宇眨了眨眼睛，“我们可以出去了？”

　　清除夜倒数三个小时。

　　走廊、暗角、立柜、玄关...白宇的表情是从未有过的严肃，足够辉煌的军功在此刻给了他极致的冷静空间，仔细进行着七点之前的最后一次隐患排查。门外天空渐沉，乌黑而浓重的团云不知何时就会遮蔽整个世界，光明被拉开了一条丑陋的伤痕，从里面渗透出带着血腥味的黑浆，爬过硬化路面，潮水一般覆盖上每一栋建筑物，用腥臭的长舌舔舐这祈祷的圣火。

　　末日将至。

　　整座城市在死亡之前寂静如同坟墓，只有划过路面的各种改装越野和机车从摩擦路面的轮胎里发出刺耳的轰鸣，被涂成各种鲜艳颜色的车尾在灰黑的城市里宛若疯狂的幽灵。

　　The war is upon us.

　　“现在的任务是睡两个小时，保证七点之后的十二小时之内保持最佳状态。”白宇把枪搭在肚子上，就这么架着一双长腿仰躺在沙发上，手臂枕在脑后，闭着眼睛把话丢给站在旁边的朱一龙。

　　“……好，那我在楼上。”朱一龙愣了愣，还是从善如流地接受了。

　　随着壁灯的熄灭，唯有被纱质窗帘滤过的灰蒙蒙的阳光传达了白天的尾音。白宇的轮廓被这虚化的光线笼罩，让他的身体线条都软化成流动的雾气，随着轻微的呼吸而浮动。

　　良好的隔音让室内安静到过分。

　　朱一龙站在楼梯上回头看了一眼沙发上难得沉静的人，这才慢慢地用脚尖点地下楼。

　　风暴前的安宁总是让人心悸。

　　嘈杂的电流声混着断续的单词把静谧的空间划开一道口子。

　　“…begin……Victoria Lasseter……NO.87430…”

　　多年战地铸就的敏感神经让白宇惊醒，第一时间把目光转向声音的源头——桌上的电脑不知何时自行启动，在黑色屏幕上划过大片绿色的数据代码，摄像头正对着沙发的方向亮着红光。

　　“准备就绪。”屏幕闪烁了几下，声音继续传出。

　　妈的！什么东西！

　　来不及多想，白宇立刻翻身扑到桌子面前，一把将电脑抓进自己怀里，在那些数据不断读取缓冲的阶段在键盘上快速敲动，却不能对它产生任何影响——无法关闭或切断。这个认知让白宇的后背沁出冷汗，黏腻的覆盖在掌心，手指还是不懈地按动着键盘，却有些痉挛的抽痛。下一秒会是什么？炸翻这栋楼？

　　“进入权限…白宇。”冰冷的电子音在这句话之后立马被一个焦灼的女声取代，“白！”

　　“什么？”白宇下意识的回应，又瞬间反应过来锁死眉头，扣住电脑外壳的手指猛地用力攥紧，“你是谁？”

　　女人沉默了几秒，再开口却是更加焦急的语气，“不，别管我是谁，没有时间了。”

　　莫名其妙的开始，让人紧张的对话，她的语速快到让白宇根本无法插入自己快要冲破喉咙的问题。她开始自顾自地念起一段古怪的口号。

　　“进步号战车听好，曼德博集合已启动，回声唱诗班已解散，我们该防守了。”

　　——操，你他妈在瞎念什么？

　　“进步号战车听好，曼德博集合已启动，回声唱诗班已解散，我们该防守了。”

　　——你是不是疯了？

　　白宇几乎要破口大骂，那个声音却在他话音落下的一瞬间戛然而止，他们之间突然有了诡异的沉默。

　　女人再开口时已经带了哽咽，这使她穿过屏幕的声音里夹带了时空扭曲后的空泛虚化，“最后一次——“进步号战车听好，曼德博集合已启动，回声唱诗班已解散……”

　　“谁许你这么做？！！”这次是暴怒的男声。

　　嘭——！

　　这次，电脑里的声音随着它狠狠砸到墙上而随着分崩离析彻底消失。

　　下一秒，白宇立马从地上一跃而起，掏出别在腰间的手枪对准冲上来就一脚踢翻电脑的男人。

　　朱一龙的眼眶又是红色的，不过这次是显而易见的愤怒和激动，但它们在对上白宇的枪口时又深深地沉了下去。

　　


End file.
